Time After Time
by lovelyladylily22
Summary: It's Buffy's wedding day. But before the groom is revealed, we catch up on what she's been doing in the two years since the fight with the First. Including a spell that sent her back in time to save Giles. Who does she actually end up marrying?
1. Chapter 1

She stood there. The figure looking back at her in the floor length mirror looked elegant. So much unlike how she felt usually. Her blonde hair fell in perfect ringlets. She looked like a bride from centuries earlier, in the custom made "retro" designer gown. She blinked quickly, to rid her eyes of a sudden dampness. A knock at the door jarred her and a familiar red-haired head popped in through it.  
>"Hey, Buff. Are you ready?" Buffy turned to Willow and nodded.<br>"I never thought this day would come. Truly." Buffy hid her shaking hands by picking up her bouquet. "I mean, so much has happened in the last few years..." Buffy's voice trailed off, and Willow moved to hug her.  
>"I know, Buff. And I know the rest of us haven't always been very accepting. But I promise you. It has all changed." Slowly, Buffy nodded.<br>"Let's head down before the groom gets cold feet and decides to leave." She said it with a grin, knowing full well he wasn't going anywhere. She had complete and utter faith in him finally. Even if it had taken losing him to find out she couldn't live without him.

:~:~:Two Years Earlier:~:~:  
>She stood on the edge of the crater. All that remained of her home town was a pile of rubble at the bottom. The others had already gone on. Robin needed to get medical help, and Faith had gone on with him. Willow had taken the remaining Slayers and Dawn to the nearest motel they could find. Giles had gone to the airport, saying he'd need to look into rebuilding the Council as soon as possible, since there were new Slayers coming to them for help everyday. Andrew had gone with him. Xander...well, Xander was taking Anya's death very hard and had gone off on his own. Buffy had been growing more and more restless each day. Finally, she told everyone she needed to take a break, take a walk and just get some space. No one suspected she'd go to the crater. But it had finally allowed her some semblance of peace. It became a habit for her, over the next three weeks. Each day, she'd take a walk and find herself at the crater.<br>"Hey, Spike." She greeted the gaping hole he had left behind, the way she had done every other day. "This will probably be my last day stopping by here. Giles is shipping me out finally. He wants me to track down some of the newbies and begin training them. And I must admit, I'm getting bored here. I just wish..." She sat down on the edge of the crater. "I wish you were coming with me. I know you never saw a future, and heck...I never gave you a reason to believe there could be one. But now that you're gone, I can't help thinking that maybe we could have found a way to make it work." Buffy sighed heavily. "I know I can't change anything. But I just wanted you to know. I haven't forgotten what you've done for me. Everything you've done for me." Buffy pulled out a small metal lighter from her pocket.  
>"This belongs with you. I am keeping the ring with me, so I'll always have a piece of you. But this-" She tossed the lighter into the crater. "Should be wherever you are. Goodbye, Spike." With a few tears in her eyes, Buffy turned her back on the ruins of Sunnydale and walked away for the final time.<p>

:~:~:A Few Weeks Later:~:~:

Buffy was running. But this time, she was running away from the monster, not toward it. She couldn't risk the safety of the people in the crowded mall in downtown Cleveland. Luckily, the massive Chirago Demon was following her and ignoring the people in the mall. It chased her to the most uninhabited place Buffy could find: an abandoned warehouse. Buffy and the demon tousled, and it seemed to have the upper hand. Until Xander appeared. His sudden emergence from the shadows and quick crossbow work distracted the demon long enough for Buffy to behead it. Once it was done, she moved to Xander, smacking his arm lightly.  
>"Willow and I have been worried sick about you." Xander shrugged.<br>"Sorry, Buff. I just needed some time. Look, why don't we grab some coffee. Catch up." Buffy agreed, and led Xander to the closest coffee shop.  
>"So where have you been?" Buffy asked as soon as they found a table. Xander looked down at him mug.<br>"Traveling. I've been looking for something. Truthfully, I'm not sure what it was I thought I needed to find. Anya's death hit me harder than I thought it would. I mean, it wasn't the first life and death battle we'd been in. And Anya and I weren't back together or anything. But..." Buffy interrupted him.  
>"But you still loved her." Xander nodded, looking up at her finally. "I understand. Really." Buffy reached out and touched his hand. "When someone you love dies like that, it takes time to get over it."<br>"Yeah, but in your case, Angel came back."  
>"I wasn't actually talking about Angel." Buffy took a sip of her coffee and looked away from Xander. They sat there in silence for a while.<p>

Buffy looked out the window, willing the moisture not to fall from her eyes. She knew Xander had never liked Spike, so she knew without a doubt that she couldn't tell him about her true feelings. But her heart ached for Spike.  
>She could close her eyes and picture him as he had been their last night together. It had felt so right just to sleep beside him. Things had begun pair-shaped between them, but had become so much sweeter at the end. It had all changed the night she had needed him the most. That had been the moment she knew, without a single doubt, that she had loved him.<br>"Buffy, are you okay?" Xander's worried voice broke into her reverie. She got the feeling he had asked her a few times.  
>"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." She shrugged. "That Chirago demon had been terrorizing the town for a few days now. Faith and I had been working to get it contained. Thanks, for all the help." She smiled at him.<br>"Anytime. Glad I could have your back again." Xander smiled at her.  
>"I'm glad you're back. And I truly believe you're meant to find happiness again. Look at Will with Kennedy. Things will get better for you too."<br>She didn't add that she didn't believe the same for herself. Buffy truly felt that she didn't deserve to be happy. Not after the way she had treated Spike.  
>"Where is Will these days?" Xander asked.<br>"She's in London for two weeks. She'll be back next Tuesday, and then I suppose she'll be off with Kennedy to find other Slayers."  
>"Have there been a lot?" Buffy nodded.<br>"We find more and more everyday."  
>"What's Giles doing?"<br>"He's back in London, setting up a new Watcher's Council. With all the new Slayers, there aren't enough Watchers to keep up with everything. So he's recruiting the remainders of the families that were left behind after the First destroyed the former Council. Even still, there probably won't be enough, so he's recruiting those he can train in Watcher's way."  
>"I bet he's enjoying that." Xander said with irony. Buffy nodded.<br>"He's stressed. We've hardly spoken since Sunnydale."  
>"So Faith and you are stationed here?" Buffy nodded.<br>"Along with some of the newer recruits and Robin. We train the girls, take them on nightly patrols and-" A yawn interrupted Buffy's sentence. "Sorry."  
>"No, no. I completely understand. I should probably let you get home." Buffy smiled at him.<br>"Where are you staying?" Xander shrugged at her.  
>"I haven't found a place just yet. I had actually just gotten into town."<br>"That settles it. You'll come stay with Faith and I."  
>"No, Buffy. It's fine, really."<br>"Xander, I insist. Come on." Buffy grabbed her coat and stood to leave. She led him to the house she and Faith had rented.

:~:~:A Month Later:~:~:

Xander, Faith, and Buffy had settled into living together with only a few issues. Xander had gotten a job as a carpenter, despite the injury Caleb had given him. Buffy had begun to feel a much closer bond with Xander than she had in a very long time. He helped with training and patrols. It was clear to Buffy that his time off on his own had done him a lot of good.  
>A new Watcher was sent to Cleveland to keep an eye on the newer Slayers. Her name was Romana Merrick. Buffy knew the girl was reporting their every move back to Giles, but Buffy had long since decided that maybe things didn't always have to be done by the book.<br>One night, while on patrol with the girls, Buffy ran into a familiar demon of the friendly persuasion. She hadn't ever expected to see Clem again. Clem was minding his own business when Buffy approached him.  
>"Hey, stranger." Clem spun around and grinned at her.<br>"Buffy! I can't believe it's you. I didn't expect to see you again! How the heck are you?" Buffy shrugged.  
>"I'm doing okay. How have you been, Clem?"<br>"Oh, you know. Behaving, I promise. Where's Spike? I figured he'd be sticking with you now that he has his soul and all." Clem read her expression, and shook his head. "Oh, Buffy. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He died saving the world." Buffy closed her eyes against the tears. Clem reached out and touched her shoulder to comfort her.  
>"That makes total sense. Spike was always a hero in hiding."<p>

One of the newbies walked up just then, and freaked out, thinking that Clem was attacking Buffy. Buffy moved between the girl and Clem.  
>"Whoa, whoa. It's okay Abby. He's a friend." Abby looked at Buffy with disbelief.<br>"How can you be friends with a demon? Demons are evil." Buffy sighed.  
>"Things aren't always black and white." Buffy held her hands up in surrender. A figure moved out of the shadows and approached them. Romana tsked at Buffy.<br>"What exactly are you trying to teach the girls? That demons can be trusted?" Buffy glared at her.  
>"You really don't know what you're talking about Romana. I dare you to mention Clem to Giles. See what he'd say. Clem fought beside me in Sunnydale. He helped me. So yes, I am teaching the girls that things in life are not always so boldly black and white." She turned to glance at Clem, then turned back to the Watcher, unaware that Xander and Faith had come close and were watching. "There are shades of gray everywhere. And if you cannot see that, Romana, I'm afraid you aren't going to be very good at your job." Romana stalked towards her.<br>"My family has been members of the Council since the beginning of the Council itself. We have ALWAYS done things the right and morally just way and-"  
>"Maybe that's why the First was able to destroy the entire Council. But look, if you don't believe me, feel free to take it up with Giles. In the meantime, Clem is under my protection."<br>"And mine." Xander said.  
>"Mine too." Faith spoke up. Buffy smiled at them both, grateful to them. Romana stalked off by herself. Buffy turned to Clem again. She hugged him.<br>"Stay out of trouble. I'll check in on you in a few days, okay?" Clem nodded.  
>"Thanks, Buffy. Standing up for me like that means a lot to me."<br>"Don't mention it." Buffy smiled and moved towards the others. As a group, they went back to the house.

:~:~:A Few Days Later:~:~:

Giles called Buffy, worried about Romana's report that Buffy was having a relationship with a demon. Buffy scoffed.  
>"She wanted us to kill Clem. I wasn't going to let that happen." Giles sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry Giles but-" He interrupted her.<br>"I'll speak with her. She'll either be more helpful to you, or I will relocate her. Please continue to keep an eye on her, Buffy."  
>"Is everything all right, Giles?" Worry flooded through Buffy, though she couldn't explain why.<br>"Everything is fine, Buffy. How are the girls doing?"  
>"Just fine. Faith and I have them settled into a routine." Buffy and Giles spoke a bit more, strictly about the plans for finding more Slayers. Giles mentioned the possibility of sending Buffy out to look for more Slayers, and Buffy found herself actually excited about that prospect.<p>

:~:~:A Month Later:~:~:

Giles had sent Buffy to Scotland. There was a group of rogue Slayers in the area that he wanted her to look into. Xander got clearance to go with her.

"Of course, considering my...err...disability, I'm not sure I'll be much good at 'looking' into things." Buffy looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm just glad that there will be at least one familiar face there. These girls sound like they've all been on their own since we made them into Slayers. It can't have been easy for any of them. If they can be convinced to let us help train them..."

"Maybe they won't be so likely to give into the dark side of the Force?" Xander finished. Buffy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something like that, yeah." She smiled at him and shook her head gently. Classic Xander. They went to the house Giles had arranged for them to rent. They got settled in before Buffy went out on patrol. She found the girls quickly enough. They were drawing a good deal of attention to themselves in a local park. It was clear that some of them had been drinking. Their raucous laughter was drawing glares from some of the nearby people.

Buffy watched them from the shadows, trying to figure out who the leader was. It appeared to be a girl with dark brown hair. Even from the distance she kept, Buffy could see the neon colored streaks in the girl's hair. Piercings were obvious on the girl's face.

"And the vampire was so shocked to see us there. But it worked well. We took care of him quickly, didn't we Vanessa?" The girl elbowed a blonde girl at her side.

"Yeah, Marty. It was nothing. He was so stupid." The blonde girl raised a bottle to her lips and took a large swig from it. Then, she belched loudly. Buffy shook her head. This was going to be difficult.

:~:~:A Week Later:~:~:

Buffy hadn't gotten any closer to gaining the trust of the girls. In fact, she had been far too busy trying to clean up the messes they left in their wake. She noticed a girl that followed the others but did not seem as invested in the type of things the other girls were doing. One night, Buffy followed her as she went off on her own.

The girl made her way to a small apartment building. She looked around before heading inside. Buffy hesitated, but ultimately decided that this girl was possibly the only way she'd gain information about the gang of rogue Slayers. Buffy followed the girl into the building, keeping her distance. The girl slipped into an apartment, and Buffy waited a while before knocking on the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The red-haired girl answered the door. Buffy bit her lip. She hadn't come up with anything to say before knocking on the door, and she kicked herself for that now.

"Hi, I'm Buffy. I'm new to the area and..." The girl interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have time for this." The girl started to close the door, but Buffy stuck her foot in the gap, keeping it open.

"You're in danger. The girls you've been hanging out with are Trouble. With a capital T." Buffy studied the girl's face before continuing. "I can help you. But only if you will let me." It was the girl's turn to study Buffy.

"Uh-huh. And what do you want in return?" Buffy held up her hands in mock-surrender.

"Not what you think. Look, I know what you are. I am one too. In fact, I'm sort of the reason you are what you are."

"I knew you looked familiar! You're the girl from my visions. From all our visions. Oh, if Marty knew you were here..." The girl turned and glanced behind her. "You have to come in. If Marty finds you, she'll kill you." Buffy nodded and followed the girl into the apartment.

"Forgive me for saying this, but you don't seem like the others. You're not as...how do I put this?"

"Gruesome? Dark? Lead by a crazed maniac out for blood?" The girl shrugged before continuing. "I'm not like them. I was just lost. When I became what I am, I had no clue how to deal with it." Buffy nodded, remembering what it had been like when she had been called. "I was bullied from an early age. Then, one day shortly after the visions started, I got in this fight. The girl that had picked on me pulled my hair. I don't know why, but I'd had enough that day. I turned around and decked her. Only..."

"Only the hit was much harder than you intended?" Buffy asked and the girl nodded. "I get that. Believe me, I do. It's the Slayer strength." The girl looked confused. "Slayer. That's what we are. Specifically, Vampire Slayers. See, originally, one girl in every generation in all the world was chosen to be the Slayer. To stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. Except, a few months ago, that all changed. We were in a fight with this thing called the First. It was literally the First Evil. The thing that all other evil in the world sprang from. We needed back up. So Willow did this spell. Willow's a witch. Anyway, it called all the Potential Slayers and made them full Slayers. That's why you and the others became Slayers. Now, we are trying to find all the Slayers we can to help them adjust."

"So, what? You want us to all fight on your side? I'm sorry, lady, but you aren't exactly making me feel compelled to help you." The girl headed to a small fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"We want to help train you. If you don't agree with us after that, you can go out on your own."

"What about Marty and the others? Can you offer me protection from them?" Buffy nodded.

"I can promise you. We'll keep you safe. It'll mean you'll have to travel to London. At least for a bit. There's a Council there with people that could help you." The girl sighed, turning her back on Buffy and pacing the small apartment. Eventually, the girl turned around.

"Okay. I'll do it." Buffy smiled and went to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Ruby. Ruby Thompson." The girl smiled at Buffy nervously.

"Well, Ruby. I promise you'll be safe. Why don't you pack a bag? I have a place where you'll be much safer than here." Ruby nodded and went to do so. Buffy called Xander who agreed to come pick them up. A little while later, they headed downstairs to meet Xander. Unbeknownst to all of them, another girl was watching them as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

((I want to thank the website BuffyWorld for posting the script to Something Blue and making it easier to remember just where I wanted to go with it!))

:~:~:A Few Days Later:~:~:

Xander decided to accompany Ruby to London to be sure she was safe. Buffy hugged Xander before he left.

"Please be safe." Xander hugged her back and smiled.

"Of course. I'll be back before you know it, Buff." Xander left then. Buffy was surprised by how empty the house felt. It wasn't exactly like she felt any romantic feelings for Xander, but she couldn't deny that his companionship had given her a much needed distraction from the sadness she had felt since leaving Sunnydale.

For the first time since moving to Scotland, Buffy pulled the skull ring out that night. She laid in bed, turning it around in her hands, watching it catch the light. She wished, as she had so often, that Spike was there with her, instead of wherever he had gone in death.

:~:~:Around the Same Time, In Los Angeles:~:~:

Spike had just become corporeal again. He wanted nothing more than to go find the blonde Slayer. But he didn't think he deserved her. Plus, he was certainly enjoying being a thorn in Captain Forehead's side while fighting for the greater good. He would find a way to be the man he had wanted to be since falling in love with Buffy. Even if he never saw her again.

That didn't stop him from dreaming. Until he had come back from getting his soul, he didn't think it was possible for vampires to dream. In all the years he had existed as a vampire before, he had never once had a dream. Now, all he dreamed about was _her_. Buffy. He felt like it was slowly driving him insane.

So, he threw himself into helping the Poof save the world. It was all he could think of to help him forget about her. Granted, it wasn't entirely effective. Especially when he slept. But at least it was something. And maybe, just maybe he would one day be the man she deserved.

:~:~:In Scotland, Same Time:~:~:

Buffy continued to follow the other girls, trying to find a way to communicate with any that might not be satisfied with the life Marty had offered them. Unfortunately, she had no luck. It appeared that they were all perfectly content with the rogue life. When Buffy returned home that night, she was exhausted. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. She laid down in bed, but her body was restless. A nervous energy filled her, and she felt the need to move around.

She got out of bed and redressed. Buffy didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do _something. _She left the house and headed for the nearest cemetery, unaware that she was being followed. She didn't see Marty and the other girls until they struck,

Buffy was walking around a corner when one of the girls barreled into her, knocking her to the ground and lashing out at her with fists. Buffy blocked the blows easily enough. She managed to throw the girl off of her, rolling over and pinning the girl to the ground. That was when Marty struck. She pulled Buffy off of the other girl, displaying a strength Buffy didn't realize she was capable of.

"Who the Hell are you?" Marty asked, slamming Buffy against the wall of a building in the alleyway. and holding her there. Buffy struggled against the girl and managed to free herself, even if only for a moment.

"The name's Buffy. I'm a Slayer. Just like you. But unlike you, I'm not hurting people just because I can." Marty spit in Buffy's face. She slammed into Buffy again, and Buffy gasped as her back hit the wall with force.

"You know nothing about us. We work for the Immortal. He has given us a new chance at life. He will rid the world of you and your pretentious friends unless you join us. Mark my words. There is nowhere on Earth you can hide." Marty throttled Buffy, who struggled to get air. The girl that had originally attacked Buffy tapped Marty on the shoulder and whispered something Buffy couldn't quite make out in her oxygen deprived state. Marty nodded and slammed a fist into Buffy's face, causing Buffy to see stars. Everything went black, and Buffy crumpled to the ground.

:~:~:A Few Hours Later:~:~:

Buffy woke up in a strange room. She had no idea where she was or how long she had been out for. She sat up, fighting a wave of dizziness. Slowly, Marty's words came back to her. She knew she had to pass them on to Giles and the Council. Only...Buffy couldn't remember grabbing her phone before leaving the house. She was about to get out of bed when an older woman with long white hair came in.

"Oh good. You're awake finally." The woman placed a tray on the bed near Buffy. It had a teapot and cup. The woman poured Buffy a cup of tea before handing it to her.

"Thank you for your help. But who are you?" Buffy asked, her mind suspicious.

"My name is Elizabeth Brown. My husband was a Watcher. When Giles sent you here, he requested that I watch out for you. Drink your tea. It will help." Mrs. Brown started straightening the already tidy room. Buffy took a sip of the tea, and the liquid had a miraculous effect on her body. It made all the aches and bruises from Marty's abuse disappear. Buffy wondered if Mrs. Brown was a witch.

Mrs. Brown left her alone again, insisting that Buffy finish her tea. Buffy did so, and felt better almost immeadiately. Eventually, she felt strong enough to get out of bed. In doing so, she realized she wasn't wearing the clothes she had been when Marty and the other girl had jumped her. She felt slightly weird about that fact. She looked around and found her clothes folded on a chair.

Buffy changed back into her clothes and left the room. Mrs. Brown sat in an easy chair in a small, cozy living room. She looked up as Buffy came out of the room.

"Feel better, dear?" She smiled widely at Buffy, as if she had known her for a long time. Buffy nodded. "Glad to hear it. Rupert will be wanting you to check in with him as soon as possible. Buffy nodded again.

"Thanks. For a ll your help. I should get back out there." Mrs. Brown shook her head.

"No, my dear. Giles does not want you to leave this house. You'll be safe here, but out there, the Immortal could find you. None of us can afford that. " Buffy wanted to ask who the Immortal was exactly, but decided against it. Something about Mrs. Brown's expression told Buffy it wasn't a welcome subject.

Instead, Buffy decided to call Giles. Mrs. Brown handed her a phone, and Buffy called Giles' numbered. He answered after the third ring.

"Buffy? Is that you?" His voice was full of stress. She could practically hear him cleaning his glasses to rid himself of the nervous energy.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm fine Giles. Really. But I'm apparently under house arrest." She looked at Mrs. Brown apologetically, to let her know she didn't blame the woman.

"We uncovered a plot against you, Buffy. Do you recall reading anything about the Immortal in any of the books I had you study? " Buffy thought for a moment. She had a dim memory of the mention of an ancient vampire called the Immortal. But she couldn't remember anything specific.

"I don't remember anything specific. Who is he exactly? Aside from being an ancient vampire?"

"The Immortal is a vampire who is nearly as old as the Master was. He has been influential in the rise and fall of many kingdoms. The Immortal works alongside the Roman division of Wolfram and Hart., as rumor has it anyway. He's become a bit like the Godfather. A mafia leader of the worst sort. Vampires and demons all follow him. Now it appears there are a number of rogue Slayers following him as well. We have Intel that suggests that the Slayers you have found are among these rogues."

Buffy was silent for a few moments. She knew all of that, but it still chilled her to let that realization sink in. The fact that a Slayer would work with the Immortal was nearly incomprehensible. It really didn't bode well that someone like Marty would choose that path. Giles continued, shaking her from her reverie.

"I will make arrangements for you to come to London. We can go from there on making a plan to keep you safe from the Immortal."

"What are you saying, Giles? You want me to run away from this threat?" She said, her voice incredulous.  
>"Not exactly. I'll explain everything once you are safe, Buffy. Until then, I have a lot to discuss with Eloise-er...Mrs. Brown. I'll contact you again once everything is planned out." Buffy started to object about Giles running her life for her, but he insisted. Finally she passed the phone to Mrs. Brown.<p>

While Mrs. Brown spoke to Giles, Buffy went back to the room she had woken up in. She knew she needed to give the threat the Immortal posed a bit more thought. This wasn't something she could just jump into blindly. It wasn't like Glory. Or the First. Or any of those other major big bads she had fought.  
>Suddenly, she was overwhelmed. All she wanted to do was give up. Buffy curled up on the bed, her knees against her chest. She drew the chain she wore around her neck out of her shirt so that she could see the ring on it. Somehow, the familiar glint of Spike's skull ring reminded her to breathe. She dozed off, dreaming about the spell that Willow had cast on them, making them think they wanted to get married.<p>

:~:~:Approximately Two and a Half Years Earlier:~:~:

_**Well fine! Why doesn't she just go marry him? **_

_Of course, Buffy had no idea exactly what it was that Willow had said to trigger the part of the _Will Be Done _spell that had caused Buffy and Spike to believe they were madly in love and wanted to get married. All she knew was she could not be happy again until she was Mrs. William Pratt._

**_Giles walked in and saw (through blurry vision) Spike kneeling down on one knee with Buffy standing before him, trying to hold back tears. Spike was holding her left hand._  
>"<em>It's just so.. So sudden! I don't know what to say!"<em>**

"_**Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth."**_

"_**Oh, Spike! Of course it's yes!" Spike stood and pulled her to him, into a long passionate kiss. Buffy turned to Giles. "Giles - you'll never believed what's happened!"**_

_Buffy had never stopped to consider the fact that, just hours earlier, she had absolutely despised Spike. All she knew was she _NEEDED _to be married to him. Some inner voice was driving her. Despite the barely concealed contempt Giles showed. _

_**Buffy sat on Spike's lap and consulted a hand written list.**_

"_**Ceremony, guests, reception... there's so much to decide**_**."**

"_**Well, first thing, I'd say we're **_**NOT**_**having a church wedding." Spike crosses an item off the list as Buffy runs her fingers through his hair.**_

"_**How about a daytime ceremony in the park?"**_

"_**Fabulous. Enjoy your honeymoon with the big pile of dust." Buffy began getting impatient.  
>"Under the trees. Indirect sunlight only."<strong>_

"_**A warm spring breeze tosses the leaves aside and, again, you're registering as Mr. And Mrs. Big pile of dust."**_

"_**Okay, stop it! This is our wedding and you're treating it like a huge joke!" Buffy pouted, frustrated with her fiance.  
>"Ooh. Pouty, look at the lip. Gonna get it. Gonna get it." He lurched forward and bit her lower pouty lip, tugging gently before letting go. She giggled.<strong>_

"_**Stop!"  
>"Yes, please stop." called Giles from the couch. Buffy moved to sit on the couch next to him.<strong>_

"_**Giles? Did you see my ring?"**_

"_**Thankfully, not very well." Giles rested his head on the back of the couch, eyes closed.**_

"_**Giles, I... I'm not crazy; I know you probably don't approve... and my Dad's not that far away, I could probably... but this day is about  
>family, my real family. And I want it to be you that gives me away."<strong>_

_The spell was good. Buffy had no clue she was thinking outside of any way other than the norm. Even when she spoke to Riley. Nothing about marrying Spike felt weird. Despite hating him, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him._

"_**Aren't they a perfect little us?" Buffy asked, holding up a cake topper. Spike took the little couple and narrowed his eyes at them.**_

"_**I don't like him. He's insipid. Clearly human."**_

"_**How about red paint... we can smear his little mouth - the blood of the innocent."**_

"_**That's my girl." Spike grabbed the back of her head and yanked her in for a hard, deep kiss.**_

"_**Stop that! Right now! I can hear the smacking." Giles called from the couch. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes at Spike.  
>"Honey, we have to talk about invitations. Do you want to be 'William the Bloody' or, like just 'Spike'? 'Cause either way it's gonna look majorly weird."<strong>_

"_**Whereas the name 'Buffy' gives it that touch of classic elegance."**_

"_**What's wrong with Buffy?"**_

"_**Such a good question." Giles said from the couch.**_

"_**Well, it's a terrible name." Spike said, ignoring Giles. **_

"_**My mother picked that name!"**_

"_**Your mother. Yeah, she's a genius."  
>"Oh, don't you start on my mother!" <strong>_

_Even after they realized there was magical hijinks at work, Buffy did not believe it could possibly be the work of a spell. In fact, even up to the very moment that Willow reversed the spell, Buffy truly believed she was in love with Spike._

"_**Slayer…" He kissed her passionately, the kiss of people who are deeply and utterly in love. Willow appeared in a crack of lightning. For a moment, she looked around the room before beginning the reversal.**_

"_**Let the healing power begin. Let my  
>Will be safe again. As these words<br>Of peace are spoken, let this harmful  
>Spell… be broken."<strong>_

_**Buffy and Spike froze, lips still touching. They registered the change, and quickly pulled away from each other, faces full of revulsion. They appeared disgusted and once again hating each other fully.**_

"_**Ewww! Oh bloody hell!" Spike said, as Buffy spit repeatedly.**_

"_**Spike lips, lips of Spike..."**_

The one thing the others never knew was that Buffy had never been able to bring herself to return the ring. Even if she had gone back to hating him, the ring was somehow special to her. Especially after the events that had happened after Willow had brought her back. And now? It was the only piece of him she had left. She wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. But she was also determined not to tell the others about its existence.


End file.
